The Unexpected Deal
by ChaoticNightofFlames
Summary: In an attempt to get Hao to spare his friends Yoh confronts him. When Hao offers him a deal he never expected will Yoh accept. If he doesn't it will cost him his friends, but if he does...Yaoi incest. R


A lone figure with a sword on one hip stood in the center of a grassy meadow surrounded by a dens forest of evergreens. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of over head branches creating a golden pattern on the floor of the meadow.

The figure, a young man dressed in black shorts a black sleeveless shirt with orange hemming and a gleaming silver zipper down the middle, stood unmoving, an expression of uncertainty, on his face.

"Hao" the young man whispered. Wind whipped through his short brown hair, carrying his soft word into the sky.

A raging fire burst forth in front of him, vanishing quickly, to reveal another young man and the Spirit of Fire.

The man, Hao, was the image of the other except for his longer hair and the fact that he wore a white poncho and a pair of long white pants covered in red and blue buckles with white stars.

"Yoh, what a surprise, I never expected you to call me. Have you decided to join me a last, brother?" He smiled deceptively friendly.

"No," Yoh answered firmly, "I want you to leave your next opponents alive. They're friends of mine, and they're too weak to be a threat to you so there is no point in you killing them."

"Weak you say, then that's all the more reason to kill them. I don't need weaklings in my shaman only kingdom" Hao replied, his smile never wavering.

"I won't let you," Yoh said quietly his hands slipping down to the hilt of his sword. Hao's smile widen slightly.

"How foolish Yoh, surely you realized that you can't defeat me." hao laughed, his amusement evident.

Yoh tensed and his hand clutching the sword hilt turned whit, but he refused to back down, determination written on his face.

Hao continued to watch his twin unmoving. Suddenly an idea flickered into his mind and his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Yoh," Hao said causing his brothers eyes to met his, "Perhaps I could be convinced to spare them, at a price of course."

"What?" asked Yoh warily, his twins sudden change of mind unnerved and worried him.

"Not much," Hao smirked, "all I want is you, brother?" Yoh's eyes widened in startlement.

"I already told you Hao, I'll never join you. What your doing is wrong." yoh responsed angrily.

"You will join me eventually Yoh, whether you want to or not" Hao said "but that's not what I meant.

Yoh's brow wrinkled in puzzlement as he stared at his brother unsure of what Hao was string to get at.

Hao licked his lips. He met Yoh's eyes for a brief second then let his gaze drop, blatantly admiring Yoh's body.( A little vain considering that they're twins don't you think.)

A crimson red colored Yoh's cheeks as Hao's gaze reached his pants and stopped slightly below his waistline, staring pointedly at the bulge there. Hao licked his lips once again this time far with far more desire.

"Y-you can't mean you want..." yoh stuttered flushing an even brighter red. Hao's smirk widened as he stepped forward. Yoh backed up nervously as Hao continued to step forward. In a few seconds they had reached the edge of the meadow. They both stopped..

Hao sprang forward an roughly pushed Yoh against a tree behind him. He forced Yoh's arms over his head and held them there with a single hand. Leaning forward he licked Yoh's ear seductively.

"Well do we have a deal or shall I kill your friend," Hao whispered his cheek now pressed against Yoh's. Yoh swallowed turning even redder if possible. He nodded slightly and whispered "Deal" defeatedly.

Hao smirked and claimed Yoh's lips in a bruising kiss. Yoh gasped and Hao slipped his tongue into his mouth. Hao pulled away and slipped off his poncho spreading it on the ground. He sat down then yanked Yoh down with him.

Climbing on top of Yoh, hao used his teeth to pull the silver zipper down exposing Yoh's chest. He brought his mouth to a nipple and sucked it, getting a low moan from Yoh. His hands slide down to free Yoh from his shorts and orange boxers.

After freeing Yoh from his clothes, Hao pulled away and ran his gaze down Yoh's body. A single eyebrow rose as he took in Yoh's hardening cock. Yoh turned away embarrassed.

"Eager are we," He smirked taking Yoh in his hands. Yoh gasped arching upwards.

Leaning forward he released Yoh's weeping hard on. "Turn over little brother," hao whispered. Yoh complied hesitantly. Hao slipped of his remaining clothes.

Hao then licked the dark hole between Yoh's butt cheeks. Yoh moaned Hao's name.

Bringing his fingers to Yoh's mouth he pressed them against Yoh's red lips. Unconsciously Yoh sucked on them Carefully HAo used his finger tips to prepare his twin. Finally he positioned himself over Yoh's tight white ass.

"This will hurt," He warned, then thrusted into Yoh. He paused, allowing his brother to adjust, then continued to thrust into the warmth. Yoh winced in pain as Hao buried himself in him. A sharp jab of pleasure shuddered through his body and he started to respond to Hao's rhytme. Hao grabbed his arousal and pumped. They climaxed together.

Slowly Hao pulled away. He gathered up his closes and put them on. Yoh stiffly followed suit. Picking up his poncho and slipping it on Hao turned to leave then paused. He turned slowly around and faced his brother. With a gentleness that was out of character he kissed his stunned twin.

"I'll keep my side of the deal," he whispered then vanished in flame, leaving behind his rather confused and embarrassed twin.


End file.
